State of the Game: November 2012
State of the Game: November 2012 Greetings community! It is the 1st of November which means it is time for another State of the Game Post. So grab a tankard of ale, a turkey leg and sit back for some reading! Events are an incredibly fun way for us as developers to add new and exciting features and sales to the game. Something that our sister game (Legacy of Heroes) did recently, was hold a very special drafting event that allowed players to use new, and very special, packs for a limited time for drafting. This was a really exciting event and it is something we are very keen to bring to Clash. However, as with all things we have our own twists and ideas we’d like to add to it. This system will also allow us to do other limited time events that aren’t necessarily tied to just drafts. We have a lot of ideas in the works for this system but one of the biggest improvements we’re working on is the ability to add these events on the fly without requiring us to bring the servers down. We would still communicate and ensure that you, the community, were aware that changes were coming, but it would work more similarly to how Saturday Night Clash functions where a patch is not required and rewards are fully automated. We’ll share more details about this exciting feature as we get closer to its release. Just wanted to take a minute to remind everybody that this will be the last month that we will be adding cards for the Among The Dead set. We will feature a new set of cards starting in December. When we release the new set of cards on Tuesday, November 13th we will include a new pack that will consist only of Among the Dead cards, this pack will only be on sale during the month of November and will be removed with the first update in December. It is also worth noting that the current Draft and Colosseum rewards (Muharib Booma, Merry Madness of Maenads and Night of Silent Blades for Drafting, Scatter the Shadows and Black Hecuba for Colosseum) will be replaced by new rewards in December. For Drafts this means the current cards will now require Relic Tokens to craft instead of Eldritch Tokens, for Colosseum it means there will be a new type of currency required instead of Colosseum Tokens. If you’re unsure about how the Preview system works and what you can expect in the comings months, check out the September State of the Game post found here: http://www.clashofthedragons.com/for...September-2012 There seems to be some confusion as to whether or not we’re going to stick with a specific set of rewards for Saturday Night Clash or continue to vary them. At this stage we’re really enjoying the feedback and overall excitement that the variations are generating, so we’re going to keep adding and trying out new and different rewards and reward structures every week. In the future we will likely bring back more cards (similar to how we handed out Barbed Arrow) instead of just packs and chests. We’re bursting with new ideas for SNC so be on the lookout! We’re always looking for feedback so don’t be afraid to drop by and tell us whatcha think! Questing is an important part of what makes Clash the game it is, however we really want to further improve this experience by providing more features and more reasons for questing. I touched on this a bit in the October State of the Game Post, and today I’d like to share a few of the details on just what that means. ''Zone Completion Bonus'' The development of this feature is still a little ways off but it’s something we’re really excited about. When you clear a Zone (every node is slain) and you would receive special rewards that could only be acquired by doing this. We’d like to keep this as a unique bonus that would only apply the first time you’ve cleared a Zone on a specific difficulty, but that very well may change as we get further along in the development process. ''More Epic Zones'' Something else we’re very excited to introduce are general Zone enhancements. We’d like to start adding more Zone to Zone synergy and bonus areas to explore and hidden treasures to find. As an example, one Zone may require you to kill a special monster to acquire a key which would lead you to a previous Zone with a gated area that you could not previously access, beyond the gate would be dangers and riches fit for only the most well equipped adventurer. This is something we’re actively designing but it will definitely take time to refine and implement, so stay tuned for more details in the future! While we do feel pretty good about the current amount of rewards featured in the Leaderboard Shop, rest assured that there is plenty more planned for it in the future. Something we’d like to add to the Leaderboard Shop is a full set of exclusive equipment that you cannot acquire anywhere else. This equipment would cost Conquest Coins and would provide PvE advantages but would provide no Player vs Player advantage. We also fully intend to expand the Alt Art and Sleeves section as well, so check back often to see what’s new! In our most recent Mega Brawl we tried something a little different than before by adding unique equipment that only dropped from the Mega Brawl its self. This is something that was a blast to add and we fully intend to try and seed unique rewards in future Mega Brawls as well. The Beardmice were at it again resulting in a bit of a mistake with the quantity of the rewards given from the Mega Brawl. The rewards unfortunately did not match the image that was provided with the Mega Brawl loot table which resulted in a higher quantity of rewards given than was originally intended. Players will be able to keep their rewards from this Mega Brawl but keep in mind that the quantities given will definitely be different with the next one. We’ll be sure to keep the Beardmice away this time, rest assured! We’re still working on additional improvements for this feature (queue system, additional loot and other features previously discussed in October) so be on the look out for more announcements in the days ahead! Recently Legacy of Heroes held a developer AMA (ask me anything) in the forums. Players posed questions and the development team took some time to go through and answer each post in as much detail as we could. The experience was incredibly beneficial to us (and hopefully the community as well!) and it’s something we’re definitely planning to do in Clash as well. I don’t have a precise date just yet but we’ll be sure to announce it in advance when we plan to run it in Clash. That’s all for this month! Thank you for reading, and as always… Stay Beautiful, Clash Community! Category:State of the Game